Love Like Death
by The Character's Death
Summary: "Another night. Darkness. Shunned from the light. Cast out. Forced into solitude with his own kind. The cursed. Depraved. The soulless. They were all…without souls. All of them. And he was no exception." Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...and should really reassess my goal of owning Yuki Sohma.
1. The Immortal Banquet

**This story is dedicated to my dearest friend, A Soulless Poet. Thank you for your wonderful stories, and steadfast companionship. I don't know what I would do without either. And…although I lied…and there is "glowing," at least there is no dumb crap like sparkles. You…will understand…and hopefully forgive me. Long live the wingless bats, my friend, may they ever reign in terror.**

**And a special and heartfelt thanks to my constant supplier of inspiration and crack (fics), Kon13, who is behind the inspiration of this story. Own it, love. This one is for you too. **

* * *

Another night. Darkness. Shunned from the light. Cast out. Forced into solitude with his own kind. The cursed. Depraved. The soulless. They were all…without souls. All of them. And he was no exception. Staring into the mirror and gazing at his own reflection, a slight twitch of a smile graced the corner of his lips. Another myth…dispelled. One of many. But…there was one awful truth. One.

"Not having one of _those_ nights again, are you?" A gentle voice pulled his gaze from the mirror as he looked to the person standing next to him…if a _person_ was what you could really call him.

"Come on, Yuki…we've been over this." And Yuki took in the placid expression of the man standing next to him…remaining silent in anticipation of a conversation they had all too often. "You can't kill yourself." His tone came eerily calm and even for the topic of conversation, his expression remaining void. "I mean…you literally _can't_ kill yourself. It's a physical impossibly. So just get over the dream man. Let it die."

"…are you done lecturing me, Haru?" Yuki murmured.

"…are you done wanting to end your life?" Haru quipped, and at those words Yuki let out a bitter chortle of laughter.

"…life. Right. You have a really sick sense of humor, Haru."

"And you have an unhealthy obsession with death, Yuki." And he couldn't avoid the automatic eye roll in Haru's general direction.

"…I'm _dead_, Haru. What do you _expect_ me to focus on?" Yuki retorted, and Haru's expression simply remained calm and composed.

"The politically correct term is undead…" Haru corrected him as Yuki's expression crumpled into a pathetic scowl.

"Whatever…" Yuki muttered.

"Well…right now we have a job to do." Haru stated, completely unfazed by Yuki's affect as he began walking away. "You can figure out ways to kill yourself later." And Yuki simply followed him, completely defeated.

"Haru…" Yuki whispered as they walked down the corridor, the sound of energetic club music growing louder as they approached their destination.

"Yeah…" Haru turned around, taking in Yuki's expression…somehow always knowing exactly when to take Yuki completely seriously.

"…do…I really have to do this tonight?" His voice trailed off weakly, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Haru's stare came calm and steady as he walked back to where Yuki stood. Yuki closed his eyes as Haru paused, only inches away from him…and Yuki just waited. He knew Haru better than anyone else. Haru always gave him the truth, whether it was what he needed to hear or not. He never spared him…even if it might hurt…which had earned him Yuki's respect and admiration. Cool fingertips caressed tenderly through his hair and along his cheek, gliding their way down his jaw to rest on his chin. As they lovingly coaxed his head up, Yuki finally opened his eyes, his lavender gaze penetrated by a calm steely set of eyes.

"You _know_ that you're the best at this, Yuki, which makes us depend on you. We _need_ you." And with those few words spoken, Haru gently wrapped himself around Yuki as a sigh of defeat and resignation passed through Yuki's lips.

"That's disgusting! Get a room you two!" An angry voice spat, and in a blur Haru disconnected himself from Yuki as the back of his hand made violent contact with the new arrival, nearly sending them to the opposite wall.

"…oh…" Haru's expression looked mildly surprised as his tone came calm and even. "I'm so sorry." He continued, his demeanor remaining stoic. "I was aiming for your face and your _ass_ got in the way…my apologies."

"You're a real bastard, you know that, Haru?" A pair of crimson eyes glared up at him as the new arrival picked themselves up off the floor rubbing the cheek Haru had assaulted.

"Only to you, Kyo…" Haru retorted flatly, turning his attention back to Yuki. "Come on…we don't have much time." And as the two left in silence a small smile played on the corner of Yuki's lips at the irony of Haru's words…all they had was time…an eternity, to be exact.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Haru whispered into Yuki's ear as he wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist, drawing him into his side as the two walked in tandem. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you had enough stress…but…you need to know." And Yuki gave Haru a cautious side glance.

"What is it…" Yuki murmured.

"Well…I found out…that _he's_ going to be here tonight." Haru's words came in a low hush, remaining composed and steady in an effort to calm the man next to him.

"Why?" Yuki asked, his voice coming out as a whimper.

"I don't know." Haru answered honestly. "But this doesn't change what we need to do tonight. I…just didn't want you to lose your focus. Just in case you saw him." And Yuki gave a weak nod…at least he had some warning.

They entered the large dance area, separating themselves in order to freely move through the crowd as they made their way to the stage. The black lights set their unusually pale skin aglow as they began to attract the attention of the people dancing in the club. Yuki had grown accustom to the stares and distant admiration. But…no one ever came very close. They all seemed to sense that he was…different. Though he certainly had ways around that when he needed…_it_.

As he continued to gracefully move through the mass of human flesh, smells and aromas began to infiltrate his senses. Perfume, cologne, sweat, and…what he _really_ wanted…just beneath the surface, calling to him. What his body cried out and ached for. A slow burn he had worked to suppress as long as possible. But it was always there. As he continued moving through the crowd, his senses detected something completely mouthwatering. Overwhelmingly irresistible. Strawberries. As his gaze turned to its source he caught sight of a young woman peering directly at him. Not entirely unusual…but…this particular woman didn't seem to quite belong. A shy little wallflower in a sea of reckless abandon.

When she saw his gaze meet hers, she immediately became visibly self-conscious and averted her gaze away from him, causing a small smile to grace his lips. Unable to stop himself, feeling pulled towards her, Yuki crossed the distance to where she was. As her eyes went back up into the crowd she nearly jumped out of her skin, his approach having gone completely unnoticed. A light chuckle passed his lips as she gave an adorably nervous smile.

"Sorry to have frightened you…Miss…" His voice came inviting, immediately soothing her shock as she slowly caught on to his request.

"Honda. Tohru Honda." She smiled sweetly at him, seemingly unperturbed by his unusual appearance…clearly she was less perceptive than most.

"Are you having a good time, Miss Honda?" He asked her cordially, indulging in something he wasn't really allowed to have…human interaction.

"Oh yes!" She sang out, her tone and expression obliviously happy…causing attractive chime like laughter to pass through Yuki's lips.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He whispered, his voice barely coming above the music swirling around them.

Without even thinking Yuki reached for her hand, his swift movements startling her once again as an apologetic smile graced his lips. Taking her hand in his he slowly raised it, grazing his cool lips against the warm, supple surface of the top of her hand in a kiss. He listened as her breathing came in short gasps, her body becoming helplessly still as she made no move at all. She simply _couldn't_. And he knew it. Feeling the ache deep inside him he slowly turned her hand palm up, caressing his lips and nose against the flesh of her wrist…so close. He could _smell_ it. Irresistible. Feeling himself lose the fight of self-control, Yuki's lips parted slightly, still lingering against her skin.

"Yuki!" A voice shouted out above the music, causing his head to snap up as he dropped her hand, a small gasp escaping Tohru's lips. "What are you doing?" Haru questioned, taking in the sight of the disheveled girl standing next to him. "It's time, we have to get started…" Yuki finally moved away from the young woman without a word, feeling her eyes linger on him as they made their way to the stage together.

"What in the hell was _that_, Yuki?" Haru hissed in his ear.

"I…don't know." Yuki murmured. "She smelled _so_ good…and…I just went over to say hello…"

"They _all_ smell good, Yuki!" Haru snapped, this level of exasperation rare for him. "But you _know_ the rules! We _don't_ _talk_ to them! _Ever_!" He spat.

"I know that." Yuki conceded. "I just don't know what got into me…"

"You've gone too long… You're starving. That's why we need to do this now. Before you do something _really_ stupid, Yuki." And Haru halted Yuki at the base of the steps leading up to the stage, holding his arms in a tight grip. "Get your head together. We're counting on you, Yuki…" Haru whispered, his demeanor turning soft and gentle as he finally placed a cool hand to Yuki's cheek. "Don't fuck this up." And with that Haru left Yuki where he stood as he ascended the stage.

Walking up the stairs himself, Yuki was immediately assisted by…_the others_…as they donned a head set and did brief, discrete mic checks. Nodding a sign that all was in order, the music finally cued up, and Yuki began his work…as the siren leading the room to slaughter. All eyes were on him as he began to slowly sway to the energetic music presented to him. They watched in awe at his grace and beauty under the black light…and soon…they listened as his voice came velvet and hypnotic.

_You were never young, my love  
I can tell, not by the way that you smell  
But by the way you move your tongue, my love_

He began to move along the stage and…as he moved…so did everyone else in the club. Like marionettes, they all helplessly danced for him…as he sang for them. When he moved, they moved…and he felt each and every one of them. Around him. Inside of him. Connected to him. It had always been this way. _He_ had always been this way. It was his fate, and the others used that to their own advantage.

_Somebody shake me  
What can I do?_

Yuki continued to sing as his gaze drifted through crowd. All of them so helplessly oblivious to what was really happening. He had never wanted this. _Any_ of this. But…in the end…_wanting_ had nothing to do with it. He needed it. They all…needed it. And as he sang the next words, his eyes fell on the one who had lured _him_. Who had brought _him_ so close to ruin…without even knowing it. His own siren. _Her_.

_Am I in love with The Night? Am I in love with you?_

_Will you take what I've got?  
Will we die on the spot?  
Too soon to say  
What's your name, anyway?_

And as he sang those words a smile graced his lips. He already knew the name of his angel. And he continued to dance, watching her watch him as the whole room swayed in unison to Yuki's call.

_You make me... make moves  
I see you... you know I see you  
I break through... to get to you  
It's so true... it's so true  
I see you... you know that I see you  
And you know that it don't cost a thing for us to see this through_

Tohru swayed in the sea of people…feeling a sense of euphoria she had never experienced before. She had always been happy…but…this was different. Intoxicating. As if…in this very moment…she could experience anything, anything at all, and it wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered. Feeling her heart beat in time with the music, a smile spread across her lips…this rapture all consuming. But as cold fingers trailed their way down the length of her arms a dull ache entered her body, and a sensual voice cooed in her ear from behind her.

"Hello, Tohru…" And she let out a small gasp at this greeting as the hands wrapped around her waist and the body swayed with her in time with the music.

"…how…" Her voice caught in her throat. "How do you know my name?" She whispered, her voice coming weak.

"It's not just your name that I know, my dear…" The voice whispered back to her as she felt lips gently graze the nape of her neck, and the hands wrapped around her waist gently encircled her wrists to extend her arms as the music continued. "I know…that you are afraid." The voice cooed as a shiver worked through her body. "But you have nothing to fear. Just dance with me…" And suddenly one of her wrists was released and she was slowly spun to face the person before her as the music continued to infiltrate her consciousness.

_When you came into focus  
How could I... how could I pretend I didn't notice?  
An incision when you looked back  
You gave me tunnel vision right through the pack  
Will you take what I've got?  
Will we die on the spot?  
Too soon to say  
What's your name, anyway?_

Tohru let out a small gasp as she took in the sight of the man holding onto her wrist. So painfully beautiful that she averted her gaze, a slow blush working its way across her cheeks. As he gently pulled her close to him, she continued to feel that slow ache radiating through her body. Finally gazing into his face, she noticed that the black light set his skin in a strange glow that contrasted the shock of black hair tracing his features…only making him more beautiful to look upon. A cherub smile graced his lips as they began to dance to the music, breaking free from the movements of the crowd as he guided her along the dance floor.

The euphoria she had felt was gone. Replaced by something else. A level of fear. But…was she in danger? The angelic being just continued to gaze into her eyes, seeming to sense every emotion with a level of calm amusement as he commanded her body's every movement. Her heart skipped a beat as he dipped her low, her center of gravity shifting as his hand slid to her lower back to support her. Beginning to tremble in his hold, Tohru let out a small gasp as she felt the same cold lips graze her exposed collarbone. Squeezing her eyes shut, fearing the complete lack of control of her own body, Tohru listened to the music desperately trying to find the elation she had felt before.

Yuki watched the display helplessly as the crowd of puppets continued to dance. He had to act quickly…his siren was in danger. But was that such a bad thing? Might it be better if she were to simply…go away? He still remembered how she made him feel. So…helpless. Unable to control his basic need. And he conceded that her fate would probably be the same whether she was in _his_ arms or Yuki's own. Then…why? Why did he feel so conflicted? Feel the need to rescue her…from _him_.

_You make me... make moves  
I see you... you know I see you  
I break through... to get to you  
It's so true... it's so true  
I see you... you know that I see you  
And you know that it don't cost a thing for us to see this through_

As the compulsion finally won out Yuki stepped off the stage, the crowd following suit as they backed away leaving the two dancers isolated on the floor. Yuki simply stared at them as Haru's voice took over the siren song.

_I crossed the party line  
And lost it just to find it  
All the people fall upon the beat and get behind it  
I want you to myself  
Can we take this somewhere else?  
My heart's an open book and you just took it off the shelf_

Yuki extended his hand tentatively, wrapping his slender fingers around Tohru's wrist as she felt the sudden pain of being pulled by two forces. With a gentle tug, she was released from the angels grasp as she felt the ach in her body dissipate. Staring into the violet eyes of her new captor she felt his hands glide around her waist as they spun away and the dance floor filled with people once more. Yuki continued to sing and…as she listened…Tohru felt the same sense of euphoria wash over her as they danced towards the stage. Guiding her up the stairs and onto the stage Yuki took in the concerned expression on Haru's face. He knew exactly what Haru was thinking. And Yuki smiled at the question written all over his friend's face. No…he had no _clue_ what he was doing. And, yes, he knew he would probably pay for it later somehow. But right now he didn't care. He had captured the prize.

_You make me... make moves  
I see you... you know I see you  
I break through... to get to you  
It's so true... it's so true  
I see you... you know that I see you  
And you know that it don't cost a thing  
For us to see this through [to see this true]  
I see you see you [I see you uh-uh uoh-oh)  
You know that I see you [I see, I see you]  
And you know that it don't cost a thing for as to see this through._

As the music came to an end, in a stunning display of grace, Yuki dropped to one knee in genuflection and submission as his gaze finally trailed up to look at _him_…the entire room following suit as if in a trance.

"I heard we would be honored by your presence tonight." Yuki's voice came just above a whisper, but he knew it would be heard anyway as he continued. "They are ready for you…" And as he took in the placid expression of the one standing above the sea of people his fingers gently wrapped around the wrist of the one kneeling beside him. "But…this one is mine." This statement coming more as a desperate plea than a declaration as Yuki hoped that he would be satisfied with this gesture…and a small smile finally graced the pale lips of the one Yuki had addressed.

"Very well…" The airy voice came in concession as Yuki bowed his head once more.

"Thank you, Akito." He whispered before standing, gently lifting Tohru by the wrist and leading her off the stage into one of the various dark corridors.

As they moved down the corridor of the back stage, Yuki picked up speed, practically dragging Tohru helplessly behind him. He needed to distance himself. To get away…before Akito changed his mind. It was no longer safe here. It would begin soon. Very soon. 'The Immortal Banquet,' as Akito affectionately called it. Quickening his pace, Yuki became keenly aware that they were being followed.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" A low hiss came from behind him as he continued to push forward through the winding halls of the club.

"Not now, Haru." Yuki retorted as they finally approached the exit, and Yuki pushed the door open releasing the young woman into the night.

"Go." Yuki commanded her, and Tohru gave him a confused look as her mind finally began to clear from the daze she had been in. "Turn around and don't look back. Just leave. Now." His voice came more soothing, and all Tohru could do was give a small nod as she walked away into the night wondering what exactly had just happened.

"You know you'll pay dearly if he ever finds out…" Haru whispered as they both watched the young woman walk away.

"Then it's best he doesn't find out…" Yuki quipped.

"This will probably end very badly…for _all_ of us." Haru mused, and Yuki's expression fell slightly as he realized the type of trouble he had just brought upon his closest friend.

"Yeah…probably." He finally conceded.

"Come on…let's go back in. It's already started without us." And as Haru turned to go back into the club Yuki could hear the beginnings of screams filling the dance hall.

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics featured in this chapter are from the song "I See You" by Jutty Ranx. Again, many thanks to my supplier…you know who you are.**


	2. The After Party, The First Lie

**A/N: Not sure how far this story will go, so, I hope you all enjoy it while it lasts! Warning...mildly disturbing content in this chapter. However, if you have read ANY of my other work...you should probably know what you are in for.**

* * *

Trying to breathe through his mouth to stunt the smell, Yuki felt the old familiar flames of thirst ignite the lining of his throat as he cringed in agonizing pain. Starving himself…being _so_ close to death…yet unable to take pleasure in its cold and final embrace... Maybe _that_ was his punishment for existing as he was now. As the pain of overwhelming hunger washed over him, Yuki slumped to the floor. Feeling a gentle hand rub soothing circles along his upper back, Yuki squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as a gentle voice infiltrated through the agony.

"Are you going to be okay?" And Yuki silently nodded his head in response, unable to speak as his insides continued to burn. "Can you stand…?" The voice continued comfortingly, and Yuki thought over this for a moment before shaking his head…and a strong arm wrapped around his waist as he felt his body lifted from the ground.

Standing to his feet, Yuki slowly walked with Haru the rest of the way into the dance hall, wrapped around his friend for support as they entered the room. Regaining some strength in his limbs, Yuki finally let go of Haru, but continued to gently lean into him to steady himself in front of the others. Haru, seeming to sense this, made no further move forward as he let out an exasperated sigh at the scene unfolding around them.

"You guys couldn't have waited for us?" Haru spat, gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh! We thought you two had snuck off to do something _extra_ naughty with that delicious little morsel Yuki claimed!" A chipper voice broke through the various sounds as Yuki took in the sight of people cradled helplessly in the arms of their own personal Angel of Death…as others watched on in stunned states of immobility.

"Shigure…you sick bastard." Yuki hissed out, anger fueling the strength coming back into his body as he painfully desensitized to the smell. "Honestly, why do we put up with him?" Yuki questioned bitterly before a velvet voice lulled seductively in the distance, gaining his attention.

"Come now Yuki…don't speak so harshly." The voice purred as Yuki took in the dark gaze of the one speaking to him. "Every family needs a dog…" And with that Shigure's features crumpled into a hurt expression.

"Akito…" Shigure whimpered, causing a devastatingly beautiful smile to grace the man's lips.

"Don't fret darling…I have enough love for all of my children." Akito cooed with a gentle smile, and Shigure seemed to be appeased for the moment as his attention went back to the comatose young woman cradled in his embrace…nuzzling into her as his hands worked their way along her helpless body, groping her as feeble gasps and whimpers passed through her lips.

"Shigure…stop playing with your food. It's deeply unattractive." Akito chided gently, his expression remaining calm as he continued. "Just finish up and be done with it." And Yuki watched helplessly as a shrill cry of pain was ripped from the young woman's lips before silence took them over.

"But…I am curious." Akito murmured, shifting his attention back to Yuki. "How _did_ it taste, since you claimed it specifically for yourself." And Yuki's muscles automatically tensed.

"…Akito…" Yuki began hesitantly before his voice was abruptly cut off.

"He offered it to me…" Haru answered flatly, and Yuki gave his friend a cautious side glance as Shigure looked on with a level of jealousy.

"Haru?" Yuki breathed his companion's name, wondering what the man was up to.

"Yuki…you _know_ you can't lie to him…" Haru's voice came in monotone, glancing to Yuki with a look that stated one thing, and one thing only…_'shut the hell up and let me handle this'_.

"Is this true, my precious?" Akito questioned, his inquisitive gaze drifting from Yuki's face to Haru's in an attempt to uncover what they were both up to.

"…yes…" Yuki finally conceded, deciding it was in both of their best interests to go along with Haru's story as he watched Akito's expression furrow in concern.

"So, you still find this way of life undesirable…" Aktio murmured lowly, his gaze burrowing into Yuki.

"…yes…" Yuki gave another weak concession, feeling the pressure of Akito's presence and perceptive gaze.

"Come…" Akito beckoned, opening his arms as Yuki slowly approached, resting his head on Akito's shoulder as the man wrapped him in a gentle embrace. "Just give it a little more time, precious…you will see." He whispered tenderly into Yuki's ear. "This existence is only as terrible as you make it." And with that he gently released Yuki, gazing into his lavender eyes.

"I may not be able to read your mind, Yuki, but I have always known what you are thinking." He tapped Yuki gently on the forehead with his finger before giving an angelic smile and continuing. "You may not think much of me…or this life I blessed you with…but I love you, as I love all of my children…" And as he said these words his gaze drifted over to Shigure who was in the process of sharing yet another young woman with Ayame…another member of the _family_, if that was what you could really call this. "…some less than others…" He conceded, another gentle smile gracing his lips as his gaze turned back to Yuki. "But you. You are precious to me, Yuki. You are…_special_." He said these words lovingly as he caressed Yuki's cheek.

"If you really loved me, Akito, you would have just let me die that night." Yuki murmured, taking in Akito's gaze, and at this Akito's kind features faltered.

"…still so ungrateful for this gift I have given to you…" Akito sighed, his tone growing low and tainted with exasperation. "Well…you may not believe this, but I respect your appreciation of…what is it you call it again?" He mused before finding his words. "…_innocence_… Yes, I believe that is what you like to call it." He scoffed, another devastating smile gracing his lips as he continued. "I have something for you. Stay here." He stated bluntly as he began walking away, leaving Yuki with a strange sense of dread.

Yuki watched in horror as Akito returned several minutes later cradling a small child that couldn't have been any older than five or six. Taking in his expression of horrified disapproval, Akito gave an attractive smirk as he tenderly nuzzled the small child in his arms, as a mother would coddle her babe.

"I thought you would appreciate this, my precious. It is, after all, the perfect embodiment of your notion of _innocence_." And this last word was spat from Aktio's mouth with a level of animosity that Yuki had grown accustom to as he turned his gaze back to the resting child.

"It was lured here by your song…abandoned by its parents, poor creature. It's starving and near death, too…just like you, my precious. So much in common." Akito mused softly to himself as he gazed into the tiny face, and Yuki just stood in silent horror at the whole display.

"What do you have there, Akito?" Shigure chimed happily, finished with his latest victim as his attention was drawn to the spectacle…and he walked over to move behind the other man and wrap his arms around Akito's waist as they both gazed at the innocent babe. "What a delectable little snacklet!" He chirped as the little girls eyelashes fluttered into consciousness and she began to whimper in Akito's hold.

"It hurts…" She whimpered weakly as her tiny features crinkled into an expression of pain.

"Shhh…" Akito cooed comfortingly, beginning to gently bounce her in his arms as his eyebrows furrowed into an expression of empathetic sorrow. "I know it hurt's now, love, but don't fret. Your guardian angel is here now to make it all go away…" He lulled as his cold, dark gaze drifted from the child's face to Yuki's. "…You'll make it all better, wont you…" His voice came menacing as he addressed Yuki, and Shigure began to chuckle from behind him.

"You're a monster, Akito!" Haru spat, unable to control himself as Akito gave him a glance that made him immediately bite his tongue before his gaze drifted back to Yuki.

"Be grateful for what I give you, precious…or I will feed your scraps to the dog." And Yuki watched Shigure's expression shift dangerously as he continued to look upon the child from over Akito's shoulder. "And I guarantee its fate will be unnecessarily…_unpleasant_." Akito warned, and the child began to cry feebly as the two simply stared at each other. "Make your choice, Yuki."

Stepping forward in complete and utter defeat, Yuki watched as Shigure's expression dropped in disappointment. Yuki couldn't let the child's life…and body…end up in the hands of Shigure. He had no idea what the man would do with one so young…and that thought alone frightened him into submission. Taking the small child from Akito's arms, Yuki held her to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her tiny fingers into his hair. Turning his back to Akito, she peaked at him over Yuki's shoulders as he raised a hand and wiggled his fingers at her playfully, giving her a cherub smile.

"What's your name, little one?" Yuki whispered gently in her ear, feeling her hug him just a little bit tighter in response to his soothing voice.

"…Kisa…" She whispered back, her voice sounding so tiny and frail. "…are…" she hesitated, shifting slightly in Yuki's arms. "Are you _really_ my guardian angel?" And at this Yuki's heart seized in his chest.

"Do you still hurt?" Yuki asked, unable to answer her question as she nuzzled into him.

"Not as much…but…" Her voice came barley above a whisper. "I'm really hungry…" And at these words Yuki felt his stomach lurch in pain…so was he.

"I know…" Was all he could manage to say as he continued to cradle her.

"Will you make me feel all better…like the other angel said?" She whispered in his ear, and Yuki's expression crumpled into one of agonized pain.

"It will hurt, Kisa." He murmured, trying to explain to her so she would understand. "But only for a little bit, and then all the pain will be gone." He said these words, trying desperately to justify what he was about to do.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I don't mind if it hurts." And Yuki breathed a sigh of resignation to his fate…her fate…their fate.

"Ready?" He asked, and only felt her nod her head against the side of his in silent concession as he gently placed his cool lips to her neck.

Parting his lips as he took in the smell of her, he squeezed his eye shut as his teeth sunk into her flesh, breaking skin as blood began to pour into his mouth. Biting deeper into the flesh, she let out a shrill cry as Yuki felt her tiny frame begin to struggle helplessly in his hold. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. The feeding had begun, and like a shark, his senses took over as he began to drink, taking her life into his own. A small moan of pleasure manifested from deep inside as he took in her smell. Her taste. He was _so_ hungry. And she tasted _so_ good. Tears began to trace their way down his cheeks as he continued to hear her whimper in pain…mourning the pleasure this gave him. Feeling her grow weaker in his arms by the moment, her sobs finally faded and were taken over by his own as he slumped to the floor, still feeding…wanting more from her.

"Yuki…" A calm voice manifested faintly beside him. "Yuki…you need to let go." And a hand gently shook his shoulder into awareness as he detached from the small child and looked into a steely set of eyes. "It's dead, Yuki. It's over now." And at Haru's words he looked from the small child in his arms back to Haru, his eyes growing wide with panic and horror as Haru spoke in hushed tones.

"Not here, Yuki." He cautioned, seeing Yuki's unstable state of mind. "Not in front of the others." Haru glanced over at Akito and Shigure who were taking in the whole spectacle with a level of amusement. "Just give it to me and we can take care of it together." He whispered in Yuki's ear, gently coaxing the tiny corps from Yuki's arms. "Come on." He murmured, helping Yuki up from the floor as they began to leave together to dispose of the child's body.

"He's always been such an emotional eater…" Shigure mused, letting a chortle of laughter pass through his lips.

"Shut the _hell_ up, Shigure!" Haru snapped from over his shoulder as they continued to walk out of the dance hall, strings of laughter rising up as Yuki's head fell in utter dejection.


	3. Requiem For A Dream

_And not to pull your halo down_

_Around your neck and tug you to the ground_

_But I'm more than just a little curious_

_How you're planning to go about making your amends_

_To the dead_

_To the dead_

_-A Perfect Circle "The Noose"_

* * *

Gentle breathing came calm and even as the moonlight streamed in from the window. A moan of disturbed sleep slipped through soft lips as Tohru shifted her slender figure underneath the thin sheets covering her skin. Placing one hand on her abdomen, the other unconsciously went over her eyes as she let out another sigh. It was rare when she woke in the middle of the night, but with the surprise and excitement she had experienced…it was truly amazing she had fallen asleep at all. Moving her hand from her face, Tohru began to stare at the ceiling of her bedroom watching shadows dance across the surface as she felt herself begin to slip back into sleep.

As her lashes fluttered against unconsciousness, she felt a slender arm wrap itself around her waist from underneath the sheets. Her whole body stiffened in that hold as she felt a cold form slide itself next to her. In a sudden flash of horror she realized that she was completely naked as cold skin continued to brush itself against her own flesh. Slowly letting her head fall to the side, her eyes met a gaze that was dark, dangerous, and devastatingly beautiful. Tohru's throat seized up as she let out a feeble whimper, feeling a tear slip down her cheek to dampen her pillow. The arm around her waist slowly crept up from underneath the sheets as cold fingers caressed their way along her forehead, gently brushing her bangs from her face as she continued to stare at the angelic being lying next to her.

"Shhh…" The velvet voice cooed comfortingly as the slender fingers slid their way from her forehead to her cheek, creating a trail of cold fire against her skin. "Still so afraid, my love…" The low whisper filled the silence as Tohru felt her heart beating violently in her chest, her body beginning to tremble next to the dark stranger in her bed. "But I already told you, my dearest Tohru…you have nothing to fear. Nothing at all."

"What do you want?" Tohru managed to whisper, her voice weak and soft as she continued to look into the gentle face of her dark angel, his porcelain skin set aglow by the moonlight.

"Just…" He whispered, his nose touching hers as his gaze continued to penetrate into the deepest recesses of her soul. "Give yourself to me." A breathtaking smile graced his lips before they met hers, and as he kissed her, his lips became ravenous…robbing the very breath from her body as Tohru felt her heart completely stop.

A sharp gasp ripped itself from her lips as Tohru shot up from her bed. Deep, heavy breaths found their way in and out of her lungs as her eyes darted around the room. Pulling her knees to her chest from underneath the covers and blankets, Tohru began to shake uncontrollably. She had _never_ had a dream that real. Ever. But the happenings of this evening…those had definitely _not_ been a dream. Looking over to her nightstand she let out a sigh and reached for the picture frame resting there. Clutching it in her hands, hoping it would sweep away the memory of her nightmare, words began to form on Tohru's lips.

"Oh, Mom…" She whispered in the darkness, not waiting for a response. "What was I _thinking_ going there?" A frown distorted her features as she began to go over the whole situation in her mind.

She had been feeling depressed about another failed relationship. Investing time, effort, and love into the relationship with her boyfriend, he finally told her that he had a confession to make. Over last week's date, he said that he found her…boring. Plain. Feeling as if there was nothing else to do, she continued on with the date and even let him pay for her meal before she went along with his decision that they should start seeing different people.

The rest of the week she worked at putting on a happy front, and had thought that she was doing a relatively good job of holding herself together until her friends Uo and Hana confronted her about being unusually _peppy_. Refusing to believe her when she told them everything was fine, Tohru had no choice but to tell them everything. That's when Uo came up with the idea that it wasn't necessary a bad thing to go out and find someone new, and suggested a trendy night club that was rumored to have the best music in town…. music to die for. But…after tonight's horrifying dream and blurred memories of her time in the club…Tohru wished she had never taken Uo's advice. At this point, she was more than happy to die alone.

Sitting in her bed, staring into her mother's face as it smiled back at her, Tohru tried to understand exactly what had happened at the club. She barely remembered making it back to her apartment. Tohru _knew_ she didn't have anything to drink at the club. Being a girl raised by a single mother, Tohru had been taught to take care of herself and stay safe. Then…why? Why was she left with fragmented memories of beautiful faces and a fear she couldn't name.

"What do I _do_?" She murmured into the darkness, continuing to grasp the photo frame…and it was in times of confusion and uncertainty that Tohru desperately wished that her mother were still here…alive.

Should she go back? Try to find the answers she was searching for? But…what if she ran into _him _again? Tohru _knew_ the angel of her dream was real. She had never possessed the imagination to create such a being. Should she tell Uo and Hana about what happened? Surely they would ask how the evening had gone…and…she wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. Should she tell them about the dream? No. That was a _definite_ no. Shaking her head violently, Tohru quickly pushed the image to the darkest recesses of her mind before it threatened to consume her again. Letting out another audible sigh, she knew that there was no possibly for sleep tonight. Turning on the lamp next to her bed, she put her mother's picture back in its rightful place and picked up a book she had been reading. Maybe if she stopped thinking so hard about what to do with the situation the answer would come to her.

Silence consumed him as they walked together. Their footfall never making a sound as they drifted through shadows. Always in shadows. Shrouded in darkness and silence. Making the tormented screams of his mind that much worse. Feeling his breathing pick up as he bordered on hysteria, all he could hear was her screams in his ear. And now…nothing. There was _nothing_. And it was his doing.

"Come on, Yuki. It's not much further now. We're almost there." The gentle voice ripped him back to reality as his gaze drifted to the side where his friend was walking next to him…still carrying the lifeless child in his arms.

Taking in the tiny figure, his fragile composure completely collapsed as he fell to his knees on the cold ground and began to sob. The pain in his heart constricted and coursed blood through his veins. Blood he had stolen. Stolen from a life he could not give back. His whole body shook violently as he felt himself torn apart from the very inside. Knowing none of the pain he experienced now could ever atone for his sin. Haru had accused Akito of being a monster…but it had not been Akito's actions that had ended the child's life. Violently gasping for air as uncontrollable sobbing continued to rock his very core, Yuki barely even noticed the gentle arms that finally encircled him.

"It will be okay, Yuki." Haru's calm voice whispered in his ear, breaking through the weeping as Yuki attempted to pull himself together. "You'll get through this, just like before." And as Yuki gained some semblance of composure he shook his head weakly.

"I don't think so, Haru…" Yuki breathed. "Not this time." And Yuki felt Haru hold him just a bit tighter.

"Of course you will…" Haru responded, his voice quite, but reassuring as he attempted to comfort his companion.

"You don't understand, Haru." Yuki whispered, his tone coming flat and empty. "Aktio knew." His voice trailed off, and Haru strained to hear.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"He knew…" Yuki began, feeling himself choking on the words coming from his mouth. "…he knew…I once had a daughter the same age…" And with this fresh tears found their way down Yuki's cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. "…my baby…" Yuki whimpered so low that the gentle night wind nearly wiped his words from existence.

"That bastard!" Haru hissed, unable to hide the rage seething just beneath the surface.

"I killed her, Haru." Yuki stated, his voice gaining strength. "I _murdered_ her…I…" He wailed, and Haru immediately wrapped himself protectively around his friend.

"It's _not_ your daughter, Yuki…" Haru whispered in his ear comfortingly.

"She _had_ a _name_!" Yuki screamed. "_She_ was called _Kisa_!" His shrieking carried through the silence surrounding them. "And I _killed_ her." His voice tailed off again into weak whimpers of despair as Haru began to rock him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Haru murmured into his companion's ear, continuing to rock him gently. "We can't make amends to the dead…but…" He whispered as he felt Yuki begin to relax in his arms. "We can offer them the respect and dignity of a proper burial." And with that he helped Yuki to his feet as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Come on. We set out to honor it-" Haru caught himself as he saw Yuki visibly flinch. "…_Kisa's_…sacrifice." He stated, his calm steely gaze penetrating into Yuki. "Let's finish what we came to do." And with that Haru picked up Kisa's tiny body as the two began to walk again in silence.

Approaching their destination, Haru gently cradled the small child in his arms as Yuki knelt to the ground. Using his fingers to move the earth, Yuki found this task surprisingly easy with his newfound strength. Strength he wished he did not have…stolen from another. Strength that gave him the ability to move forward when all he really wanted was an end.

As Haru laid the small form into the ground Yuki felt himself crumble…but with having already exhausted his energy all he could really offer was a sign of remorse carried on the wind, up to heaven. Tenderly pushing the dirt in to cradle and comfort the one inside, Yuki found himself saying a prayer. Yes…he prayed. And the irony was not lost on him as a bitter smirk unintentionally found its way across his lips. But…he found a sense of peace in this ritual. Peace he knew he didn't deserve…but he took it anyway. It was in his nature, after all…to take.

When the task at hand was completed Yuki simply knelt in silence, staring at the mound of dirt he had created. Evidence of his atrocity…his sin. Crying out for the single thing he simply couldn't offer, no matter how much he wanted to. Retribution. With another sigh parting his lips his features became flat, feeling Haru kneel down and wrap his arms around him as they sat in silence.

"This is never going to end, is it?" Yuki murmured, his voice empty and hollow as he continued to stare at the grave.

"That's kind of the point of all this, Yuki. It's not supposed to end." Haru responded gently while Yuki ruminated over these words, finding them so completely _unnatural_…_everything_ had to have an end.

"Haru…how do you deal with what we are?" Yuki asked quietly, his gaze never leaving the small grave as he continued. "How do you make peace with what we…do?"

"Do you really want to know?" Haru's tone came calm and even…and Yuki understood that when Haru asked this question, the answer was usually unpleasant.

"Yeah." Yuki consented, deciding that the answer might just be worth the consequence.

"I make myself see them as a bunch of big, fat, juicy cows." Haru stated flatly before looking Yuki directly in the eye. "…moo…" And at this Yuki fought the smile threatening to break across his face at his companion's twisted sense of humor.

"That's really disgusting, Haru." Yuki mumbled as he finally composed himself.

"Hey…you asked." Haru shrugged as they fell back into a comfortable silence.

"I just wish I wasn't so weak…" Yuki whispered, his shoulders slumping slightly at this truth…he was…weak.

"Your compassion doesn't make you weak. No matter what the others say." Haru murmured in Yuki's ear as he absorbed these words. "It just makes you better…than _all_ of us." He pulled Yuki a little closer to him as they continued to kneel on the ground together. "It's what makes you so damn beautiful, Yuki." And the two remained in silence, offering the only thing they could to the dead…an amount of dignity and respect.

* * *

_With loss, my heart bled and did much grieving_

_And in grieving, I began to wish for death._

_With death, my wish was granted and there was rebirth_

_And in rebirth, I was returned to the land of the living._

_With the living, I find I no longer have purpose_

_And in purpose absent, I have a new understanding._

_With new understanding, I now know the darkness of truth_

_And in truth, I see that I am a monster._

_It is thus, that I was made._

_And it is thus, that I was born._

_Out of grief…and a longing for death…_

_…Life everlasting…_

_-The Character's Death "Lamentation of the Damned"_

**A/N: If you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kind review then wander on over to read "Back To Darkness" by justyouraveragemuggle. Their work is beyond extraordinary, and you will not regret it.**

**P.S. If I see my poem in your story or on your page without my permission...when you come home...I will be under your bed. You have been warned.**


	4. The Depths Of Darkness In A Broken Heart

**A/N: Okay...I am personally not sure how to feel about this particular chapter. But I do hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think as we move along in this world of darkness! And the lyrics featured in this chapter are from the song "By And Down" by A Perfect Circle. Oh, Maynard how I do adore you and your inspiration! Anyway, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Special thanks to my shawty. You made this chapter what is is, and you know who you are. I couldn't have done this without you.**

* * *

_Moving in and out of the shadows._

_It's no easy mission,_

_Holding on to how I picture you._

Walking towards the back entrance of the club Yuki could smell it. Death. Bodies freshly deceased and already beginning their slow descent into decay. The foul, putrid stench stopped him in his tracks as Haru glanced back at him. As they gazed in each other's eyes, Yuki knew Haru could smell it too. How could he not? Another wave of weakness and fear washed over Yuki as his features became helpless and vulnerable.

"I can't go back in there…" He whispered, the memory of the one he had just given up to the earth in his mind…still accusing him of this night's atrocity.

"It'll be worse if you stay out here." Haru murmured, his warning coming firm, and Yuki knew he was right…but knew he couldn't bring himself to face Akito, either.

"I know." Yuki conceded as he glanced away from his companion, closing his eyes as he felt Haru approach and wrap himself protectively around him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Haru whispered, and with his decision made for him Yuki stepped through the threshold of his own personal Hell.

_Showing only bits and pieces,_

_Till the tide betrays you,_

_And your empty allocution._

His silent steps fell slow and heavy as he drifted through the winding corridors of the club. As Yuki entered the dance hall his heightened senses were immediately ravaged and assaulted by the dead and dying. Stepping slowly through the room he became keenly aware of the eyes that were drawn to his presence. Gazes from his family …relentlessly questioning and tearing him down. Gazes from the remaining victims helplessly waiting their turn to grasp fate's hand…staring in silent horror of his mere presence. Gazes ostracizing and driving him from both worlds.

Then his eyes drifted towards the one he most feared. And loved. His mother. His father. His lover. His creator. Yuki watched at the Angel of Death wrapped himself behind a disoriented young woman as he tenderly nuzzled himself into her hair…her neck…his lips meeting her pale flesh as she let out a low whimper. As heavy gasps moved through her chest, Yuki could see the faint stain of red that trailed down her neck where Akito's lips caressed her flesh. From where his stood, Yuki could hear the slowing of her heart as her thick lashes fluttered against unconsciousness, and as he continued to take in the spectacle with a level of helplessness cold, dark eyes finally met his distraught gaze.

"My prodigal son returns to me." Akito whispered as a warm, gentle smile formed across his blushed lips, the woman in his arms continuing to take in shallow breaths, her skin beginning to turn a sickening shade of gray.

"Akito…" Came Yuki's empty greeting as his gaze continued to take in the ever changing features of the man before him…coming more fully alive with every stolen kiss of death.

"I must say…" Akito mused, taking in Yuki's expression of distaste as he held the woman on his lap a little tighter…her head gently resting on his shoulder as he tenderly ran his slender fingers through her hair. "It was simply _marvelous_ to see you so satisfied by my gift, precious." And at this Yuki felt his insides crumble at the painful memory that stabbed at his aching heart…finding he couldn't respond to Akito's taunting.

_Searching your eyes for a hint or a trace of humility._

_Searching your eyes for the saint is an act of futility._

_Searching your eyes for a hint or a trace of it._

_Searching your eyes for humility._

_Searching your eyes for a hint or a trace,_

_I'm still searching, searching._

Akito's eyes searched Yuki's face, probing for answers as his gaze came intense and penetrating. Taking Yuki's silences as a form of response, the two simply stared at each other…watching…reading each other. A slow, gentle sigh finally parted Akito's lips as he began to speak…his tone soft and tender as his expression shifted to one of concern.

"Why do you insist on continuing to punish yourself for what you are?" His voice came calm, but Yuki could sense a level of baffled confusion from the one who spoke. "It will do you no good, my precious…to cling to your _pointless_ reverence for human life." Akito's face became placid as he continued, his tone growing a little lower. "We are _above_ these brute creatures, love. They are _meant_ to die. That is why they exist." His dark gaze moved from Yuki to the woman in his arms as his slender fingers found their way around her wrist, extending her arm in invitation. "Come. Join me." And Yuki's features crumpled into a pained expression as he looked away.

"Why?" Yuki breathed wordlessly, his eyes taking in the overwhelming death around him.

"Because…I want to break you of this foolish aversion." Akito's response came cold. "I want you to be able to fully appreciate what I have given to you. To _enjoy_ it." A devastatingly beautiful smirk graced his lips as he finished. "And…besides. Surely you must still be feeling hunger." And although Yuki had regained an amount of strength, he couldn't deny that his thirst had been less than satiated.

"Akito-" Yuki found himself cut off before he had a chance to protest as arms slid their way around his slender waist and a gentle voice infiltrated his mind…coming in hushed tones only meant for him.

"Do as he says, Yuki." The voice cautioned, coming calm and gentle. "You can't save this one, and you'd be insulting him if you say no." Yuki listened as his friend continued. "And trust me, Yuki, _you_ wouldn't be the one he takes it out on." And Yuki's lavender gaze took in the fragile woman cradled in Akito's arms, and understood that to slight him now would bring her an immeasurable amount of pain and suffering. "Just close your eyes and think of the one you _did_ save. You did your good deed for the night, Yuki. Let this one go…it will be more merciful this way." And Yuki felt his heart sink at this truth…Haru was right, it would be far better if he complied.

_Showing only bits and pieces,_

_Till the light betrays you,_

_And your empty allocution._

_Rode the Piper by and down the river._

_Carcass crippled underneath,_

_The pounding waves of adoration._

As Yuki felt himself released from his companions embrace, he slowly stepped forward, resignation in every footfall that brought him closer to a fate he so desperately fought against. His darker nature calling to him as he took in the woman's pale flesh, the blood coursing underneath ripping at the very center of his deepest desire. To be satisfied.

He watched as a slow smile of approval crept across Akito's lips. Those lips. Lips that had promised him so much. Release. From pain. From feeling. From living as he used to be… a tormented soul with memories that threatened to tear his human heart into oblivion. Had Yuki truly understood the full weight of Akito's offer...he might not have been so willing to embrace the lover who had come to lay claim to his soul that night. And how Yuki wished he could take it back. But the affections of his heart for his beloved creator toyed with his better judgment…giving in to whatever Akito wanted. He always gave in. Unable to resist. Akito. His nature. What he truly was.

Gently taking the woman's arm that Aktio had extended in invitation, Yuki placed his lips on the flesh of her wrist…skin growing cold with the approach of imminent death. As he broke through the barrier blood rushed into his mouth, flooding and overwhelming every sensation in his body. Taking what was not his to have, Yuki felt waves of pleasure pass through him with each mouthful he drank. His senses and cravings begging for more Yuki felt himself coming more fully alive with every passing breath she took. And he wanted more. He wanted it all. Ravenous with hunger and desire he failed to notice her life coming to an end as a gentle tug disrupted his feeding.

A guttural, animalistic snarl ripped itself loose from Yuki's lips in response to the intrusion as he hungrily grasped the wrist of his victim again before he met the calm steady gaze of Akito. His eyes dilated in response to the new life coursing through his veins as his breathing came in labored gasps. A low chuckle manifested from Akito's lips as he moved his slender fingers across the edge of Yuki's mouth, tenderly sweeping away the evidence of Yuki's latest sin. His tongue slowly took in the traces of blood on the tips of his fingers as his voice manifested low and gently into Yuki's consciousness.

"No need to be greedy, love. There is nothing more for you to take from this one." And as he spoke, Akito's fingers gently caressed Yuki's rouge cheek. "You see, precious? Everything I do is for your good." His stare grew intense as he continued to hold Yuki's gaze. "I love you, Yuki. And I will _always_ do what is best for you. As any loving parent would for their beloved child." And as Akito's lips met his in a tender kiss Yuki felt the fresh life course violently in his veins.

_Pied Piper float on down the river._

_Bloated carcass, crippled knees,_

_The weight of adoration._

_Moving in and out of the shadows._

_It's no easy mission,_

_Holding on to how I picture you._

Releasing him from the kiss, Akito took in Yuki's distraught gaze, his own growing in concern. Discarding the corpse on his lap, Akito gently drew Yuki into himself…coddling him like a small child in need of maternal comfort.

"It pains me to see you fight so fiercely against your nature." He murmured gently in Yuki's ear, holding him a little more tightly. "I want you to be happy, precious." And Yuki found himself unwillingly wrapping himself around his creator for comfort…for shelter from what he had done.

"How can I be happy moving through shadows as a monster? Taking life that isn't mine to have." Yuki whimpered, feeling himself becoming weak and desperate in the arms of the one who claimed to love him.

"Evil is a point of view, my precious." These words were murmured low into Yuki's ear as he closed his eyes, absorbing their meaning. "God kills indiscriminately and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are." Akito paused, his slender fingers caressing Yuki's upper back in soothing circles as he continued. "None so like Him as ourselves." And Yuki lifted his head to stare into Akito's dark gaze.

"How can you be so callous, Akito?" Yuki's gaze drifted from the beauty of Akito's face to the devastation of the corpse on the floor beneath their feet.

"How can you still feel so much?" Akito responded tenderly as Yuki continued to stare blankly at the lifeless body of the young woman. "Their plight no longer concerns us, my precious. And as much as you desire it…you will never be like them. You have a new family now." Akito whispered as his gaze followed Yuki's line of sight, and Yuki silently broke away from the arms of the one who held him wishing he had the strength to prove him wrong…about everything.

Taking in the concerned gaze of his companion, Yuki passed him in silence as he felt Haru trail behind him. As they left the dance hall, Yuki could sense that Haru was worried. More than usual. Moving thought the corridors of the club, Yuki finally caught sight of his own reflection in one of the various low-hanging mirrors as a horrified gasp passed through his lips.

The creature staring back at him held an expression that was wild…unhinged. The thing in the mirror was a beast. A monster. The once gaunt and pale features changed as Yuki watched his own skin come to life, his flesh growing warm with the fresh meal he had consumed…ravenous with hunger. Irrepressible guilt and rage washed over him as his fist slammed into the mirror, shattering the reflection of the animal that taunted him.

Collapsing to the floor in grief Yuki reeled against his many, unforgivable sins. The increased strength in his body fueling and heightening his pain. As his breathing came labored, he felt the sudden contact of Haru's hand on his shoulder as his body trembled. Attempting to stifle the agonized moan that passed his lips he hung his head, curling in on himself, refusing to look at his friend.

"Please don't touch me…" His plea coming just above a whisper as Haru removed his hand from Yuki's shoulder.

Standing to his feet, his legs shaky with the weight of this night, Yuki continued to walk the corridors alone…his companion leaving him to suffer and grieve in solitude. Stepping out of the club and making his way to fresher air Yuki's gaze took in the beginnings of new life. The light and colors giving birth to the promise of another day. But Yuki knew this moment couldn't last. Not for him. The day was not meant for his kind. Yuki took in the sight with a heavy heart, the sun and its warmth once again returning the world to the living. Another sigh passed through his lips before he reluctantly entered the club…plunged back into his world of perpetual darkness.

Staring at the sunrise from the large café window, Tohru let out a sigh of sheer exhaustion. A night without sleep had done her no good in finding the answers to all of her questions. Her weary gaze drifted back to her two friends sitting across the booth from her, taking in their concerned expressions as Tohru began to wonder why she had called them out for coffee in the first place. Especially so early on a Saturday morning.

"Okay, start spilling." Her friend's voice came stern, but the level of concern was not lost on Tohru as she remained silent, not quite sure where to even begin. "What's going on, Tohru?"

"Yes…" Another voice deadpanned as Tohur's gaze shifted between her two best friends. "It's unusual to have called us here so early in the morning." Her friend continued, no hint or trace of malice at having had her sleep disturbed. "Even for you…" She finished, sensing the apprehension pouring off of Tohru.

"Well…it's about last night." Tohru began, her gaze now fixated on her cup of coffee as she attempted to make sense of the evening herself.

"Did you meet someone _already_?" Her more boisterous friend hissed from across the table, and a small smile of embarrassment crept along Tohru's lips.

"Not exactly, Uo." She admitted…doubting that her brush with _either_ of her beautiful angels would have really qualified as a _meeting_.

"Then what is it, Tohru? You can tell us." The monotone voice of her other friend pulled her gaze up from her cup of coffee.

"I know, Hana." Tohru responded before letting out a heavy sigh. "It's…" Her voice came hesitant as she tried to explain the situation eating away at her. "It's just that it was really…_strange_. And I don't know what to do." And with that Tohru began to tell her friends of the night before…and of her dark angel…leaving out that he had personally haunted her dreams and she didn't even know _who_ he was…_what_ he was.


	5. The Sound Of The Other Shoe Dropping

_"Dear Karma, I really hate you right now, you made your point." _

_- Ottilie Weber, Family Ties_

* * *

Walking through the doors reluctantly, she began to wonder why she had allowed herself to be talked into this. She didn't want to be here. Tohru didn't remember much…but…what she did remember frightened her. The utter loss of control…the feeling of complete, all-encompassing, _unnatural_ elation. The fragmented memories became stronger as the angelic face of her nightmare infiltrated her mind, a cold shudder running through her body at the mere memory of him. Even the presence of her two friends failed to shake away the chill settling itself into her core.

"So, is the creeper who harassed you here?" Her friend's voice came stern and protective as they continued their way into the club.

"No…I don't think so." Tohru responded honestly, not able to immediately spot her dark angle.

"Damn." Ou hissed, disappointed at the missed opportunity to teach her friend's would-be stalker a lesson.

"And besides. He didn't so much _harass_ me…as…_dance_ with me." Tohru finished awkwardly, trying to sound convincing enough to avoiding an altercation if her friend ever _did _manage to run into the man.

"Dancing. Harassment. Whatever…he still sounds like a friggin' creeper." Ou muttered under her breath as she continued to scan the club for the man matching Tohru's description. "Well…what about the ass who tossed you out of here? You see him around?" Ou asked, giving up on locating her first victim.

"Um…" Tohru mumbled quietly, scanning the club again as she nervously bit her lower lip. "No." She sighed in defeat. "I don't think he's here either." And listening to the sound of her own words as they spilled out Tohru began to wonder if she might actually be disappointed by his absence…unable to shake the feel that if she were to ever meet her dark prince again she would somehow need his intervention once more.

"…I sense something…_strange_." Tohru's other friend deadpanned as Ou rolled her eyes.

"Here we go…another 'psychic electric wave' report from Saki Hanajima." Ou muttered under her breath, causing a small smile to grace Tohru's lips before her attention was disrupted by a disturbance brewing in the distance.

"Why in the _hell_ am I on garbage duty tonight?" An angry voice shouted, causing a few of the club patrons to look on in slight amusement at the spectacle.

"That's a good question!" Another, gruffer voice snapped back as Tohru looked from the orange haired young man to a white haired gentleman…finding herself wondering why the latter looked so familiar. "Why _did_ I you put on garbage duty?!" The voice retorted angrily, taking in the crimson glare with an aggressive look of his own.

"…because…" The orange haired young man muttered lowly. "I messed up the sound system last night…" He finished, slight defeat registering in his tone.

"That's right!" The cold voice barked. "I gave you _one_ simple job last night! _One_! And you couldn't even do _that_ right_, _could you?! _You_ completely fucked it up!" The white haired gentleman growled, jutting his finger in the other young man's face accusingly. "And _that's_ why you have garbage tonight! So quit bitching and get back to work!" And with that he slapped the orange haired young man across the back of the head violently before storming off.

"You're a real bastard, Haru! You know that?!" The aggressive orange haired young man shouted at the other's back.

"Only to you, Kyo." The white haired gentleman quipped…his eyes finally catching Tohru's enthralled gaze.

"…well…damn." A gruff curse came from his lips as he began to walk away, attempting to pretend that he hadn't actually seen the fruition of his warning to Yuki.

"Wait!" Tohru shouted, running after him as her friends trailed behind her exchanging confused glances at each other. "Excuse me! Wait a minute!" She continued, wondering to herself if he really couldn't hear her.

Haru continued to walk at a slowed pace, ignoring the harbinger of their doom. He had warned Yuki that this would happen. Well, not _this_ exactly…but…he had warned him that no amount of good would come from having let her go. Having let her live. As much as he loved him…sometimes Haru found himself standing in complete dismay at Yuki's actions. Why her? What was so special about her that she just _needed_ to live. She was just another piece of food. A finite creature with a destined end…whether they were involved in that end or not. As he silently walked the winding halls his eyes finally met a violet gaze as Yuki began approaching him down the corridor from the back of the club.

"Oi." Haru grunted, pulling Yuki's attention to the unfolding drama. "Karma's here to come kick you right in the ass, man." He stated, jutting his thumb gruffly behind him at the women trailing down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Yuki hissed, his jaw going slack as he took in the all too familiar face of his own personal siren…the one he had managed to save for…what, exactly?

"Yup. A hot steaming pile of it." Haru concurred as he reached his companion, clamping a hand on his shoulder as he murmured in Yuki's ear. "…and the proverbial fan isn't _nearly_ big enough, brother." And Yuki couldn't help the wave of nausea that passed over him at this revelation.

"What am I going to do?" Yuki whispered, helplessly watching the group of women as they approached.

"_That_ is a _very_ good question, my oh-so-screwed friend." Haru murmured lowly in his ear. "But if we play our cards right, you may just come out of this in one piece." And at this Yuki gave his companion a hesitant side glance.

"So you're going to help me?" He whispered lowly, his gaze shifting from his friend to his harbinger of doom.

"Of course I'll help you." Haru's tone came gentle and soothing. "But you need to follow my lead…and you can't tell anyone that this happened." And Yuki gave a nod of concession as Haru pivoted around to face the three women, casually draping his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"Sup, ladies…" Haru's voice came casual and slightly husky, an almost impish smile playing along his lips. "How can we help you tonight?" And they both watched as the young woman stopped in her tracks, her friends nearly running into her as she continued to stare at the two of them.

"I…thought I recognized you…" Tohru stated looking from Haru, to Yuki, and back as more fractured images flooded her mind. "You two were singing here last night, weren't you?" She asked…her voice growing timid as she attempted to piece her thoughts together…hoping she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"Possibly…" Haru's words came cryptic as the smile continued to play across his effervescent features. "But…if you're looking for a private show we don't do that kind of thing." And he watched as Tohru's face flushed the most attractive shade of crimson.

"Oh…no, no, no!" Tohru squeaked. "We don't want anything like that!" And as Yuki took the whole spectacle in silence he felt her heart begin to race, coursing adrenaline buzzed blood through her tiny figure…finding himself conflicted between the emotions of guilt and gratitude that he was not currently in need of being satiated.

"Like _what_, exactly?" Haru mused, his gaze lazily drifting over the timid young lady.

"Um…well…" Tohru muttered, casting her gaze to the floor in embarrassment at the sudden inference.

"We _are_ still talking about singing, right?" Haru asked, the gentle smile still playing on his face, pleased his deflection was coming so effective.

"Are you _purposely_ trying to screw with us?" The young woman's more boisterous friend snapped, becoming agitated at the level of discomfort her friend was being put through.

"Why?" Haru deadpanned, his gaze drifting over to the rowdy blond. "Do you _want_ me to?" Haru asked, the cheeky grin reappearing on his face.

"We didn't come here to start any trouble." Tohru's voice came nervous as Haru's gaze narrowed in on her worried expression.

"Then…" Haru stated slowly, making his words deliberate as his steely gaze continued to penetrate the young woman. "…what _are_ you here for…?"

"Oh just cut the cryptic crap out already!" The blond spat. "Did one of you kick our friend out of this club last night?" She quipped, and Haru's face became stoic as he considered how to go about answering this question.

"We aren't the bouncers here…so it's unlikely." He mused, seeing that she wasn't necessarily buying in to his story.

"It was _you_…wasn't it?" Tohru whispered, her gaze coming deep and steady as she looked at Yuki. "You…" She whispered. "You danced with me then pushed me out the back door. Told me to leave and never come back." And Yuki felt his guarded mask begin to fracture under the weight of her accusations.

"So _this_ is the ass who threw you out?" Ou retorted, a dubious expression crossing her features as her gaze moved from Haru to Yuki, and Tohru gave a hesitant nod.

"I think you've got the wrong guy." Haru murmured, his face remaining void of any emotion. "My friend wouldn't do something like that."

"He's lying." A voice deadpanned as the group turned their attention to Tohru's other friend. "And the strange electric waves are coming from _both_ of them…and…they aren't exactly human." She finished, her eyes penetrating Haru's steely gazed.

"Well that's just hurtful." Haru muttered, attempting to remain composed under her inquisitive gaze.

"I don't know…" Ou stated bluntly. "I'm inclined to believe Hana. Well…about the lying, at least."

"I really have no reason to lie to complete strangers." Haru deadpanned.

"Another lie." Hana whispered in monotone.

"Listen." Haru continued. "Unless there's something _else_ we can do for you ladies, I suggest you leave before I consider reporting your harassment." The thinly veiled threat passed through his lips.

"So you _do_ play bouncer!" Ou hissed accusingly, jutting a finger at Haru.

"When it's necessary…" Haru stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow before beginning again in a lower tone. "…is it?" His voice came slightly menacing, subtly conveying yet another threat.

"We'll be back, pal!" Ou shouted over her shoulder as the group began to turn away, finally acquiescing defeat. "Count on it!" And the two women wrapped themselves protectively around Tohru, leaving with more questions than answers as Tohru gave one final glance over her shoulder to the two strange young men.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of our troubles…" Haru muttered under his breath as they both continued to watch the women leave their line of sight.

"Because it probably is…" Yuki conceded, fearing his deed of redemption had actually done more harm than good.

"Let's just hope they never actually come back." Haru murmured, finally removing his arm from Yuki to make his way back to the dance hall.

"Can you _believe_ that guy?" Ou growled. "Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" She continued, unaware of the crimson gaze her boisterous complaints were attracting as the women made their way out of the club.

"Hey, Haru." The orange haired young man's voice captured Haru's attention as he caught a glimpse of the women as they left. "Wasn't that the chick that sissy boy Yuki got so hot and bothered about the other night?" He asked, his crimson gaze drifting inquisitively to the man standing next to him.

"Nope." Haru retorted before moving to wrap an arm around the orange haired young man's shoulder, whispering lowly into his ear. "And if you tell anyone about this I swear I will make you wish you could actually die." Haru murmured before releasing him roughly and walking away.

As the chill of the evening found them exiting the club, a dark, gleefully sinister gaze took in the despatcher of the three young women. A low, airy chuckle carried itself on the wind, and Tohru found herself abruptly turning around to stare into the shadows. As a small tremor worked its way through her body, she attempted to pass it off as the effects of the cool night air. But…in reality…she could have sworn that someone was watching her.

* * *

**A/N: Just as a side note, I have decided to attempt to crawl myself back into the real world again. Don't fear, the fun won't stop here...but...that does mean that it might be more slowly updated. Again, thank you all for your understanding and continued support. So stay tuned, cause there will be more to come! Just don't know when!**


End file.
